New Year's Lovin'
by somebody's secret
Summary: Olivia and Alex run into each other unexpectedly on New Year's Eve but both are content with spending the evening—and the majority of New Year's Day—together. Happy New Year!


The sound of a shower running caught Olivia off guard as she rolled over on her mattress, the bed empty like usual. She blinked a few times before pushing herself upright on the mattress and glancing toward the bathroom door, surprised to see it closed.

The white _dress_ that was crumpled up on her floor—next to the slacks from her sergeant's uniform—shocked her even more.

Briefly, she scanned her bedroom, noting the pair of white high heels by the door, her NYPD issue cap resting on the edge of her desk, her button up tossed to the side of her bed, and lastly, her black tie hanging loosely across the top of the headboard.

She smiled faintly as the memories of New Year's Eve came rushing back to her and could only wonder for a moment if this was some sort of incredibly realistic dream. She twisted on her mattress, landing on her stomach as she ran her hand over the empty side of her bed, her face barely pressing into the extra pillow that was crumpled slightly, as if someone had spent the night sleeping on it.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia confirmed that she had spent the night with another person as the sweet scent of someone familiar filled her nostrils. For once she didn't feel sick to her stomach the morning after having sex with someone—not to mention another woman. Her eyes closed instinctively, memories of the night before overcoming her.

* * *

Olivia nodded politely as the door attendant in the black and white suit held the door open for her. She took a deep breath as she quickly brushed her hands down her NYPD issued sergeant's uniform. After one more attempt to adjust her cap, she entered the large ballroom, smiling at a few familiar faces before her gaze fell on one in particular.

The sergeant's breath caught in her throat as she admired the sharp curves of a familiar face before trailing her eyes down a simplistic white dress, hugging nicely to the blonde's curves. Despite her dress not being overly sexualized, Olivia still found her heart beating faster in her chest as she approached her former coworker.

As blue eyes met hers, Olivia couldn't help but smile wide as she closed the few feet between them, opening her arms for the surprised blonde. Alex returned the hug without any hesitation, her smile matching the brunette's as she pulled away. "Olivia, wow, you look fantastic," Alex commented as she dragged her eyes down Olivia's body, causing a shiver to spike through the sergeant's spine.

"As do you, Alex. It's been awhile we've last seen each other." She admired the blonde for a few seconds as she nodded in agreement, subtly shifting away from the group that she was previously talking to and instead giving her full attention to Olivia.

"Of all the places, I wouldn't have guessed I'd run into you here," Alex commented as she admired Olivia's NYPD uniform once more before frowning. "You're not here on a call, are you?" She eyed the gold letters on Olivia's collar that confirmed that the brunette was still working with the Special Victims Unit.

"No, no, not tonight," Olivia quickly corrected as she shook her head. "Politics, really. I'm sergeant of SVU which means I actually have to attend political functions and make a name for myself which, quite frankly, I behest."

Alex laughed softly, the sound instantly relaxing the out of place brunette. "Still the same Olivia Benson that I remember. God, you always hated it when I made you speak during a press conference."

Olivia nodded in return, laughing as well as she remembered all the times she was forced to go in front of all the cameras at Alex's request in an attempt to get more information on a case. She absolutely hated it but it had to be done. "If I remember correctly, you seemed to enjoy watching me squirm in front of all those cameras," Olivia teased, flashing the blonde a familiar lopsided grin.

"Or maybe I just liked the way you looked in your uniform," Alex quipped, her tone playful as Olivia smiled wide, shaking her head in response. "Speaking of which, sergeant looks good on you. Congratulations on the promotion."

"Thank you. Congratulations on becoming Bureau Chief. Next up District Attorney?" Olivia questioned, earning a shrug from the blonde. "Ah, tired of politics already, huh?"

"Just a little," Alex confirmed as she glanced around the room. "Speaking of politics, why don't I introduce you to a few people? A Bureau Chief knowing the Sergeant of SVU might just get me some brownie points."

"Always looking to get ahead, huh Cabot?" Olivia teased as she moved her elbow slightly away from her body, allowing the blonde to slip her hand under before placing it against the detectives arm.

Alex laughed as she led the sergeant over to a well-dressed group of men. She turned her head toward Olivia, her lips hovering just a few inches away from Olivia's ear. "Or maybe I just like your company," She whispered before pulling away and glancing back at the men. "The guy talking right now is Senator Mills. To his left is Judge Hath and to his right, Governor Bills. The other one is Mayor Ritten. Make me look good, Sergeant." With a playful wink, Alex guided Olivia the rest of the way over to the men.

Almost three hours later, Alex steered Olivia away from the crowds and out to the balcony. She let out an exasperated sigh as she released her hold from Olivia's arm and leaned heavily up against the railing, staring out at the garden. "I forgot how tiring politics was."

"I never knew," Olivia quipped as she settled next to Alex, propping both of her elbows against the railing and looking out into the distance as well.

"Well, for your first time you were phenomenal. I think I made quite a few good connections tonight although I'm still pissed at you for suggesting I give my number to Governor Bills."

"What, why?" Olivia asked in confusion as she turned her head to look at the blonde. "You two had a wonderful conversation about funding for smaller units. I figured you'd like to pick up on that conversation."

Alex shook her head as she laughed softly. "Sometimes I forget that you're new to politics. The only reason he had that conversation with me is because I kept redirecting him every time his eyes started trailing down my body and his hand got a little too close to my rear. If he ever calls, it'll be a booty call. Although after sex he may just consider doing what I want."

Olivia's jaw dropped open as she looked at the blonde in shock. "I guess I didn't notice that," Olivia commented as she scratched the side of her neck. "You're not going to sleep with him, are you?" She quickly questioned, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"No, of course not!" Alex laughed as she leaned into the sergeant, playfully pushing their shoulders together. "Please don't tell me you thought that's how I moved up the political ladder."

"Of course not, Alex. I learned not to assume anything about you after the first time you chewed me out for pushing the boundaries of a search warrant. God you knew how to give a tongue lashing," Olivia muttered, her cheeks quickly flushing red as she thought of the sexual connotation that her comment could carry. Alex, however, seemed to be oblivious of it as she shivered slightly, wrapping her arms around her bare arms. "You're cold, maybe we should go back inside."

Alex shook her head as she quickly ran her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm herself. "I'd rather not get sucked into another soul-draining conversations with some big shot."

Olivia pursed her lips as she rolled her shoulders back and shrugged her way out of her uniform jacket. "Then at least put this on so you don't freeze to death." Alex glanced at the brunette for a second as she draped the jacket over her shoulders. She didn't bother protesting, instead grabbing onto the corners of it and pulling it tighter around her shoulders.

"Trying to get me arrested for impersonating an officer?" Alex teased as she traced her finger over the large badge on the left side of the jacket.

"You'd have to actually try to impersonate an officer for that, Alex."

Alex flashed her a wicked grin as she turned toward her. "Olivia Benson, you are under arrest for…for making me look like a call girl by making me give my number to the Governor." Olivia chuckled as she rolled her eyes at the blonde. "How was that? Do I have a future as a police officer if law doesn't work out?"

"Not a chance in hell, Cabot," Olivia teased as she shook her head once more at the blonde. "You're phenomenal in the courtroom but for some reason I don't think you'd be as phenomenal in any other room."

"Hey! The Governor certainly thought I'd be phenomenal in the bedroom," Alex teased, earning her loud laughter from the brunette.

"Alex!" Olivia cried out as she leaned against the railing, trying to stop herself from laughing so hard. "That's not what I meant when I said other rooms."

Alex grinned as she wiggled her eyebrows before turning back toward the night sky as she heard loud crackling. Olivia glanced up as well, catching sight of brilliant blues and reds bursting in the sky. "Wow, I almost forgot that it was New Year's Eve."

"Too busy being miserable with politics?" Alex questioned as she smiled at the dark sky, admiring the fireworks.

"I don't think I could ever be _miserable_ , per se, spending time with you. I've really missed you, Alex," Olivia admitted quietly as she trailed her eyes over the newest flash of white lights in the sky.

"Me too, Liv." Silence engulfed them for a few minutes until they heard someone inside begin the countdown from a minute. More fireworks lit up the sky like the Fourth of July and Alex sighed contently as she admired the lights. "Wow," Alex whispered softly as she lights lit them both up. "I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life."

As darkness cloaked them once more, Olivia turned her head away from the fireworks, her eyes landing on the side of Alex's face as the blonde continued to look up into the sky. "Neither have I," She admitted as the fireworks lit up Alex's features, casting a soft glow around her.

As another round of fireworks went off, Alex turned her head, surprised to see the sergeant's eyes on her. She could faintly hear the chanting from inside, 'five…four…three…two…'

Without thinking, her hands shot up, grabbing onto Olivia's cheeks as she pulled the brunette toward her, the jacket that was once resting on her shoulders now slipping off into a pile on the ground. Their lips met roughly at first, both not suspecting Alex's actions, but quickly softened as Olivia stepped closer to the blonde, her hands wrapped around thin hips and pulling Alex's body flush against hers.

Fireworks exploded in the night sky, illuminating both of them as they kissed passionately, tongues tangling and hearts beating to the rhythm of the bursting fireworks. When darkness finally cloaked the night sky once more, Alex gently pulled away, both of her hands still clutching Olivia's soft cheeks, surprised that she didn't accidentally dislodge the sergeant's NYPD cap during their kiss.

They both looked at each other, neither saying anything as the breathed out slowly, their warm breath caressing the other's skin. Finally mustering up the courage, Olivia spoke first. "Happy New Year, Alex."

Alex's tongue slipped out between her lips, just long enough to taste Olivia on her lips. "Happy New Year," She whispered in response, her hands finally slipping down Olivia's cheeks and onto her shoulders before dropping completely off of the sergeant's uniform.

"Would you…" Olivia bit the inside of her cheek before pushing her nerves to the side. "Would you like to share a cab home?"

Alex nodded slowly as she glanced back into the ballroom, surprised at how the crowds had already began to thin. "I think I'd like that."

With a hand pressed gently against Alex's lower back, Olivia guided them both out of the building, effortlessly hailing them a cab. They sat in silence for the few minutes that it took to arrive at Olivia's apartment, Alex not bothering to request a second drop-off location.

Alex's hand shook slightly as she reached for Olivia's outstretched one, her fingers barely brushing up against the sergeant's palm before the hand closed around hers, pulling her carefully out of the cab. She paused as she rose to her full height, her heel slipping into a hole on the rough asphalt of the road.

Olivia guided her onto the sidewalk, her hand taking up its place on Alex's lower back once more, only pausing when she noticed the blonde shiver, bumps rising across the exposed skin of the blonde's lower arms since the rest of her was still covered up in Olivia's jacket.

The brunette smiled softly as she reached out, pulling the jacket tighter around the blonde's shoulders before ducking her head to meet Alex's gaze. "I can run upstairs, grab my keys, and drive you home right now, Alex. Nothing has to happen."

Alex shook her head as she studied the sincere eyes in front of her. "We both had our share of champagne tonight."

Olivia tilted her head to the side as she reached her hand up, barely caressing the blonde's cheek. "Then you can sleep in my bed for the night and I can take the couch."

"Is that what you want?"

"It doesn't matter what I want," Olivia answered honestly as she dropped her hand from Alex's cheek and plucked her cap off of her head, folding it under her arm as she watched the blonde shiver once more. "Let's get you inside before you freeze to death." With a hand around Alex's shoulders, keeping the jacket in place, Olivia guided her into the apartment complex and up to her apartment.

Once inside, Olivia walked into her bedroom, setting her cap on the side of her desk. Alex followed her into the room, carefully nudging out of her heels and shivering once more as her toes touched the cold hardwood floor.

Alex shrugged Olivia's jacket off of her shoulders before handing it over to the brunette. "Thank you for your jacket." Olivia nodded as she took the jacket and hung it up in her closet, lingering as she stuck the hanger back in place. Still facing her closet, she tugged at her black tie, loosening it slightly around her neck.

As she turned around, she stopped short once she noticed the blonde standing in front of her, blue eyes glued to the gold pin on her tie. Alex traced her fingers over it for a second before loosening the tie a bit more, just enough for her to unbutton the top button of Olivia's shirt. She glanced up at the sergeant, searching her eyes for a second before her fingers slid down to the next button, slipping that one out of its hole as well.

"You never…suggested anything about _this_ ," Olivia whispered as she watched Alex's fingers slip down her shirt to undo the third button.

The blonde paused, her fingers lingering at the third button before sliding down to the next one as her eyes shifted up to Olivia's. "I don't think I realized until I saw you looking at me like that tonight."

"Like what?" The question barely a whisper on Olivia's lips.

"So…so lovingly." Alex's fingers picked up their motions, unbuttoning further down Olivia's shirt while her eyes never shifted off of Olivia's. "I've never considered you as anything more than a friend. I thought…I thought you treated everyone like that. Opening doors for me, smiling like that, all those lingering glances, the hesitant touches, inviting me out with just you. You always dated men so I just assumed…"

"I did…I do," Olivia confirmed as her hands finally moved, resting comfortably on Alex's hips. "I haven't dated in a while but…they've all been men." Alex's hands stopped abruptly, just a few buttons from the bottom of the sergeant's shirt. "But that doesn't mean I don't…" Olivia struggled for words, something unfamiliar to her, "feel this—this thing between us."

Alex sucked her bottom lip into her mouth nervously, chewing lightly on it as she tried to process what she was feeling for the woman before her. "So what does this mean?"

"It means I want to touch you…" Olivia took a deep breath as her hands shifted up the curve of Alex's sides until they were even with her breasts. Hesitantly, the brunette spread out her hands, the tip of her thumbs just barely caressing the side of Alex's breasts. "Like I've never touched a woman before." She paused, studying Alex for a few seconds, her hands unmoving. "Do you want me to touch you?"

Alex swallowed down the feeling of her stomach in her throat as she nodded slowly. "Yes."

With shaky hands, Olivia gently caressed Alex's breasts through her dress, her eyes closing as she let her palms form around the firm globes. She swallowed roughly, her eyes flashing open as she felt the blonde react to her touch, firm points pressing up against her palm through the dress.

Alex let out a shaky breath as she grabbed onto Olivia's wrists, holding her hands steady against her chest as if she was afraid the sergeant was going to pull away. "That feels…" Alex gasped as she took a step closer to Olivia, increasing the pressure against her breasts. "Really good."

The blonde moaned softly, her eyelids fluttering closed, as Olivia tightened her grip slightly around firm breasts before releasing them completely. Her eyes flashed open as she dropped her hands from around Olivia's wrists and settled them around her hips, slowly walking them back to the bed.

Alex released her grip and hesitantly crawled onto Olivia's mattress, lying down on her back as she reached the center of the bed. The sergeant watched her for a moment before climbing onto the bed as well, settling on top of Alex and hesitantly resting part of her weight on the blonde.

Hands grasped onto Olivia's lower back, pulling her completely down on top of Alex as their lips met once more, both completely relaxing into the kiss. One of Olivia's hands tangled into blonde locks, tugging softly as she cupped Alex's head, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

She requested entrance into Alex's mouth, surprised at her courage as she brushed her tongue against Alex's lips. The blonde instantly granted her access into her mouth, both moaning at their first real taste of the other. Olivia ran her tongue against the blonde's smooth teeth before their tongues pressed up against each other, pushing and stroking at the other.

Alex's hands frantically pulled at the back of Olivia's shirt as they kissed, tugging the material out of the sergeant's slacks. Once she had it completely removed, she pushed on Olivia's chest, causing her to lean back and settle on her shins as she kneeled before the blonde. Alex was the first to break the kiss, her cheeks flushed red and blonde hair slightly ruffled from pressing up against the pillow. Olivia decided that she looked absolutely gorgeous in that moment.

Her hands picked up where they left off on Olivia's shirt, unbuttoning it the rest of the way before grabbing around Olivia's tie and pulling it off from around her neck. She tossed it behind her carelessly before pushing Olivia's shirt off of her shoulders, the sergeant taking it off the rest of the way.

The sergeant attempted to unzip Alex's dress before the blonde completely slipped off of the bed, standing up once more and turning around. She used one hand to shift her long hair over her right shoulder before glancing over her shoulder expectantly at Olivia.

The brunette licked her lips as she slid off the mattress as well, standing up as she trailed her fingers over the bare portion of Alex's spine before gripping the zipper and slowly dragging it down Alex's body. Her eyes followed the zipper, admiring the newly exposed skin on Alex's body.

Once the zipper reached the end of its track, she ran her hands over Alex's shoulder blades, pushing the straps of Alex's dress off of her shoulders. The blonde let it fall the rest of the way, the dress pooling on the ground into a pile before she hesitantly turned around, resisting the urge to cover her bare chest with her arms.

Instead of landing on her breasts, Olivia's eyes stopped on Alex's right shoulder and the blonde instinctively raised her hand and covered the wounds still marring her skin. "Don't," Olivia quickly said as she grabbed onto Alex's hand, shifting it away from the bullet wound scar. The blonde ducked her head and held her breath as she waited to hear the gasp from her lover.

Instead, she heard the sound of movement and looked up just in time to see Olivia pulling her undershirt over her head. The brunette locked eyes with her and glanced down at her own abdomen as she traced her fingers over the scars lining her stomach from when she was held captive by her personal devil.

Alex gasped as she reached out, her fingers running over the puckered skin that would never heal, just like her shoulder. "We all have our scars, Alex. You're beautiful in spite of them." Alex's hand dropped from Olivia's abdomen and instead landed on her belt, slowly unhooking it before undoing the sergeant's slacks.

Once unbuttoned, she looked up at Olivia, waiting for her to make the final move. Olivia pushed them down her legs and stepped out of them before unhooking her bra and allowing that to fall to the side as well. "Say stop," Olivia whispered as she looked Alex directly in the eyes, waiting for the blonde to turn away.

Instead, Alex shook her head slowly. "I don't want to." She took a step forward, pressing her almost naked body against Olivia's and gasping as their bodies melded together as if they were meant to be a part of each other.

Fingers trailed over Olivia's sides as Alex guided her back down on the mattress, both of them fumbling from the unfamiliar territory they were in. Alex's fingertips grazed over Olivia's breasts, hesitantly cupping the larger breasts. Much like her own body, Olivia's reacted just the same, her nipples pressing into Alex's palms as she applied pressure to the brunette's chest.

The sergeant copied Alex's motions, cupping the smaller breasts in front of her and trailing her thumbs across the stiff peaks, in awe at the way a woman's body responded so quickly to her touch. They kissed again, unsure what else to do as Olivia's legs lifted up off the mattress, one wrapping around Alex's lower half and pulling her closer.

Breaking the kiss, Alex gasped softly as the sergeant continued peppering kisses down her neck, her lips latching onto her pulse point and sucking firmly. Nails dug into Olivia's shoulders as Alex moaned out, her body shaking with want above Olivia's.

"Touch me…" Alex gasped as she pulled away once she was sure Olivia had marked her claim. She leaned up just enough the push her thong down her legs, discarding it as she reached for Olivia's, helping the brunette take it off as well. "Touch me like you touch yourself," She whisper as she lowered her body back on Olivia's, one hand trailing down the center of the brunette's chest.

Olivia blushed at the thought, trying to remember the last time she took care of herself but it came back to her with ease as she trailed both of her hands over Alex's breasts, teasing her nipples. She stroked the blonde's sensitive skin before cupping her breasts and massaging them, Alex's deep moan confirming that she was doing something right.

She tried to focus on her own actions as Alex touched her as well, none to gently. Her hands massaged her breasts as well, pinching her nipples with just enough pressure to send a jolt to her core before soothing them with her thumbs. She lost focus completely as the blonde lowered her face to Olivia's chest, her mouth wrapping around a large breast and sucking firmly, bathing her nipple with her warm tongue.

Olivia's hips pushed up against Alex's in response, her head tossing back into the pillow as her mouth fell open, unintelligible words falling from her lips. Her hands relocated to Alex's back, her nails digging into the blonde's shoulder blades.

Once she had enough teasing, she pulled Alex back up to her, grabbing onto her hips and holding her in place so that she couldn't move. She trailed one hand down Alex's quivering abdomen and between her legs, hesitantly stroking the blonde's swollen lips much like she would do to herself when testing her arousal.

Her fingers were instantly coated in slick heat and she found herself more aroused at the thought that she had the ability to turn Alex on. She continued to tease the blonde's slit, stroking lightly across the swollen flesh before dipping back into her wetness and trailing it back up. The soft pants from Alex encouraged her and she continued her motions before slowly pushing her fingers inside of the blonde's tight core.

Alex gasped in response, her body lurching forward against Olivia's as she pushed her hips against the sergeant's hand, desperate for more. She was surprised at how quickly her body was responding to the brunette, her stomach already tightening up. With a bit of effort, she pushed one of her thighs forward, positioning it against Olivia's heated center and began moving. She rocked against the brunette's body, pushing Olivia's fingers further inside of her as she also pushed her thigh up against Olivia's core.

It didn't take long for both of them to start moaning, Olivia's free hand roughly gripping the back of Alex's thigh that was between her legs and holding it firmly between her legs. Her hips too began to push up against the blonde as she rested the back of her hand against her abdomen, allowing Alex to ride her fingers with a bit more force.

When Olivia felt her own stomach begin to coil and tighten up, she pushed her thumb forward, desperately searching for the bundle of nerves that she knew would take Alex over the edge. With enough practice on her own body, Olivia was easily able to find it and circled it, applying increasing pressure as she picked up her pace. In mere seconds, Alex's inner walls tightened around her fingers before convulsing, warmth slipping down her fingers and onto her hand.

She pushed herself harder against the blonde's leg, positioning herself just right and rubbing up against her for a few seconds before she felt herself reach her peak, tumbling over shortly after Alex. She continued slowly stroking the blonde's insides despite the urge to just stop and soak in the ecstasy that was rolling through her own body.

Alex's body collapsed on hers, much to Olivia's delight, and she simply enjoyed the weight of another person on top of her despite the sweat lingering between their bodies. After a few minutes, Alex rolled away, only to have Olivia follow her, the brunette settling on top of her and kissing her deeply.

The sergeant began kissing her way down a pale neck, marking the blonde much like she wanted to. Once she was sure she left a mark, she began trailing kisses down the thin body beneath her, her mouth seeking out pert breasts. She kissed one gently, her tongue slipping out just long enough to stroke over an erect nipple before sucking as much of Alex's breast into her mouth as she could. Her tongue stroked over the blonde's breast, toying with her nipple and nipping at it gently with her tongue before showing her other breast the same attention.

Once she had the blonde's body aroused once more, squirming beneath her for relief, she ventured down between Alex's legs. She cut off the blonde's protests with a swift stroke of her tongue and turned it into a dragged out moan, satisfied that Alex no longer had any complaints because she was sure she'd die if she didn't get to taste her lover.

It took less than a minute for her skilled tongue to stroke, circle, and prod Alex into a less powerful but nonetheless satisfying orgasm. Olivia simply reveled in the way she was able to bring the blonde over the edge so quickly, happily cleaning up her mess before moving back up to lay down next to the satiated woman. They both fell asleep quickly, neither able to stay up after their exhausting session of sex.

* * *

When the sound of a door opening creaked through the room, Olivia's eyes flashed open, moving over to her bathroom. Her breathing cut short as she looked at the blonde that was leaning up against the doorframe, her tall frame barely covered in a brown towel.

"Good morning," Olivia husked out, surprised at the huskiness in her voice. She wondered momentarily if it was the sleep but quickly decided that Alex just had that effect on her.

"It certainly was," Alex replied back as she pushed herself off of the door frame and took a few steps into the bedroom, crossing the floor quickly until she was standing in front of Olivia. The brunette slid off of the bed, placing her feet on the ground as she sat on the mattress just in front of Alex. Her hands instinctively reached out and settled on Alex's towel-clad hips, stroking the material ever so slightly.

"I was confused when I woke up and heard my shower running," Olivia admitted, watching Alex intently to gauge her response. "Nobody has ever had the courage to use my shower after a night of sex."

Alex grinned at the sergeant. "Well, you know me. If I'm not getting in trouble, I'm not having fun."

Olivia laughed softly as she shook her head at the blonde. "A lawyer who loves breaking the law. Ironic." She studied Alex for a few more seconds before tugging at the bottom of her towel, causing the top part that was tucked in to slip out, the towel quickly falling to a pile around long legs. "Come here," Olivia husked out, her voice surprising low which caused warmth to appear between Alex's legs once more.

"I just showered," Alex argued as she placed one of her knees onto the bed, lifting herself up and placing the other on the opposite side of Olivia's waist. She lowered herself slowly, straddling the naked brunette beneath her.

"That's not my problem." Olivia chuckled as her hands ran up Alex's long legs and settled around the blonde's rear, cupping there and squeezing a few times until she could feel Alex's heated core pressing against her lower abdomen.

Without warning, Olivia leaned back, taking a surprised blonde with her. They both fell down onto the mattress, Alex crying out in surprise as she pressed her hands into the mattress above Olivia's shoulders. "Is this going to be a normal thing?" Alex question as she tilted her head to the side in an attempt to get a read on her former coworker.

"Well, it was my New Year's Resolution to settle down." Alex raised an eyebrow as Olivia grinned back at her. "What do you think?"

Alex nodded slowly as she tried to hold back her own grin and laughter. "I think we might just be able to fulfill both of our New Year's Resolutions." Alex leaned down and kissed the brunette, moaning softly in response and wondering if she'd ever tire of kissing Olivia.

"What exactly is your New Year's Resolution?" Olivia questioned as she kissed the blonde on the nose, dodging Alex's lips.

Alex grinned as she bit her lip, trying not to laugh. She kissed Olivia chastely on the lips before lowering herself just above the sergeant's ear. "To get laid more."

With little effort, Olivia rolled them both over, settling on top of Alex much like the night before. She kissed the blonde deeply before sliding her way down and suckling Alex's neck. "I think I can manage that." She kissed her way down Alex's body once more, pausing as she pressed a kiss against the blonde's navel.

"Three-hundred and sixty-five days of sex. Let's start off strong," Olivia murmured as she pushed Alex's legs up and around her shoulders, grinning mischievously at the blonde from between her legs.

"Something tells me I'm going to love this year…"


End file.
